


The Big Dang NNK2 One-Shot Collection Volume 2

by Bilbosama



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and all the possible implications behind that, do not copy to another site, do not repost to another site, doloran no, hydropolis: you appear to be writing an AU do you want our thoughts about it?, just me and my 9000 headcanons, marked complete between updates, no zalgo font here because apparently that breaks screen readers, pre-canon hydropolis, so the horned one gets bold capslock, sometimes you need to bully the resident evil wizard a little, surprise baby acquisition, what could possibly go wrong with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: Another collection of one-shots centering around Ni No Kuni 2. Late game and DLC spoilers apply.
Relationships: background/backstory relationships
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Batu: King of Jenga

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you're probably wondering why I am doing this.
> 
> The first collection got huge and daunting to go through and I was kinda worried that it was becoming That One Collection that tags everything and it just goes for miles as a result. Thinking about adding new stuff to it also made me hesitate for some reason so to avoid weird anxiety thoughts I'm starting a new collection.
> 
> However: I'm only putting gen/non-ship stuff in here because idk I thought it would be annoying to do a bunch of clicks just to find the particular ship you're looking for in a sea of chapters. I'm also considering doing the same with crossover stories for the same reasons.
> 
> Ni No Kuni 1 fics will be posted outside of the collection because I rarely post nnk1 fic. The ones I have written previously have been moved out of the original collection since it was like 4 nnk1 fics in a sea of nnk2 whoops
> 
> So uh yeah.
> 
>  **Collection wide disclaimer:** I do not own Ni No Kuni 2: Revenant Kingdom. That belongs to Level 5 and Bandai Namco. Content of this collection appearing outside of fanfiction.net (under the username bilbo-sama), Archive Of Our Own (bilbosama), tumblr (bilbosama), and dreamwidth (bilbosama) has been done so without my permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only explanation for this is that I was prompted to write this on tumblr in hopes of solving writer's block. It kinda worked I guess.

“How is it doing it like that?” complained Leander.

“If this tower was made in real life,” added Bracken, “it would topple over immediately! This shouldn’t be happening!”

Roland said nothing for he was concentrating on deciding which Jenga block to remove. Tani and Evan were watching him intently.

Roland pried one out only to result in the tower to collapse, ending the game. The kids awed in disappointment

“How are you so good at this?” he asked as he picked up a few pieces off the floor.

Batu smiled, “That’s a secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk imagine the most impossible jenga tower ever thanks to Batu's machinations


	2. Everything's Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days immediately after the Four Pillars were put into effect in Hydropolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was planning to write Mylas' citizen recruitment quest in his mother's point of view. I got this instead.
> 
> I named her Medea because it sounded like a good idea at the time.
> 
> Anyway, **content warning** for implied magical mind control.

The Pillars so far sounded mostly reasonable. No harming or killing people. No spreading disease.

Well…the capital is on an island ( _this is the only island we have_ , muttered a voice in her head). If something infectious arrived, it would spread fast before anyone got the thought of retreating to the depths where the more traditional Hydropolitans ( _most definitely_ ) live.

Tall and high places such as the towers and the balconies around them being forbidden to the general public is an odd thing to ban but Medea supposed you can’t be royalty without some eccentricity.

The human woman next to her looked down at the infant in her arms and muttered, “That’s one less thing to worry about when you figure out how to crawl.”

Medea smiled enviously. If only this law was around when Mylas was a babe…

“…And the final Pillar,” began Queen Nerea solemnly, “love is forbidden.”

Medea’s gasp joined the chorus around her. How could she forbid such a thing?

( _It has to be done_ )

Her edict finished, the Queen retreated to the palace. The Archon followed her with an unreadable expression on his face. Perhaps he could convince his oldest friend to listen to reason.

* * *

Unfortunately, the final Pillar wasn’t struck down. It did, however, get an amendment several days later to grant legal immunity to women who had become pregnant before the new laws were announced.

Archon Leander Aristides looked rather frazzled when he announced the amendment. He must not have been consulted before Her Majesty made the new laws official.

Mylas tugged on Medea’s hand, alerting his mother that he was bored and wanted to go home. Fortunately, the Archon was close to finishing his speech so the crowd will be dispersing soon.

As mother and son walked home, Medea was suddenly aware that something was watching her. She stopped and turned her head to the left.

The Great Eye loomed over the city. Medea stared at it in fright. It stared back with indifference.

( _It was always active. Don’t you remember?_ )

She felt herself calm down. Oh. Of course. The Eye was only scanning for outside threats in this direction. To keep Hydropolis safe.

“Mother?” called Mylas who noticed that she had stopped following him and so he was walking towards her in concern.

“I was just thinking of checking the market for dinner ideas tonight,” Medea replied.

“Oh,” her son brightened, “can we have flounder?”

“Of course,” she nodded. The two of them headed to the marketplace, the Eye’s presence forgotten.


	3. Congrats I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doloran has not slept in four days. Click here to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas you gotta dunk on Doloran's life choices a little.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on October 2, 2020.

"Your Majesty," started Minister Petra, his bushy mustache wiggling in a manner that betrays his attempts to appear not nervous, "I still can't believe that this is possible."

"Neither do I," said Doloran tiredly. He has been experiencing this impossibility for four days so far.

"It's just…" the Minister peered down at the pale blue infant in his king's arms, "who would have thought that a Kingmaker can get pregnant?"

"And now we know," Doloran rocked the babe back in forth. The babe glowed in response.

"Is…is it supposed to do that?"

"I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this is possible or not but perhaps this delays the rise of the Horned One a little.


	4. Succession Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party discovers an unfortunate common link between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once in a while I get visited by plot bunnies for angst where Doloran once in a while realizes he's the last of his people so he sleeps around. This is, unfortunately, the comedy option. 
> 
> Maybe one day I'll do a serious version.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on November 12, 2020.

"What?" gasped Tani (unknown).

"Are ye bleedin' kiddin' me?" rumbled Batu (three grandfathers ago).

"Unfortunately," sighed Leander (one grandfather ago), looking as exasperated as Doloran, "it's true. Somehow. In some unlikely fashion, we're all related to Doloran. However, I don't believe this extends to Lofty."

Everyone turned to look down at Lofty who grew a horrible grin.

"Um," tried Evan (great-grandparent on his mother's side) nervously.

"Well?" Bracken (two grandmothers ago) as she crossed her arms.

"How would you like to flippin' know?" Lofty challenged, his grin seemed to get larger.

Roland, who had the unfortunate honor of being soul mates with Doloran which probably trumps everyone else in the room, could feel his migraine getting larger and so he decided, "You know what? I don't want to know."

"A flippin' _shame_ , mun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Because I'm a coward, Doloran is not Lofty's ancestor. ~~OR ISN'T HE?~~


	5. Much more is forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for a 3-sentence prompt (but ended up with three paragraphs): "Your Soulmate's name appears as a tattoo on your body AUs for any NNK/NNK2 pairing"
> 
> When I first attempted to write this, Hydropolis jumped out like it always does whenever I do world spanning AUs and, well, here's the results. :O 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on October 22, 2020 and tbh I have no idea how I forgot to post this one last time I did a mass update whoops
> 
> (Also, I made a discord server for nnk2. Come [join us](https://discord.gg/EcQeVuWPbF) if you want :D)

Shouts erupted as the final Pillar was announced, “Our Names! What about our Names?”

Leander held up a gloved hand, the one few knew where his Name manifested and who he is truly destined to but could not find the courage to breach the barriers between their stations, “If you haven’t met them yet, then I suggest you refrain from seeking them out. There is no guarantee that they reside within our great nation.”

After all, its been a century since the time loop started and the only thing waiting for some of Hydropolis’ citizens is a grave.


End file.
